bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamito Kazehaya
is the main protagonist of the Bladedance of Elementalers series. Thought to be an impossible entity, Kamito is one of the only male elementalists in the world. On the order of Greyworth Ciel Mais, the headmistress of Areishia Spirit Academy, Kamito transferred into the aforementioned academy in order to participate in the «Blade Dance». Three years prior to the start of the story, Kamito disguised himself as a girl using the name, , to participate in the «Blade Dance», where "she" earned the title of |Saikyō no }} as well as the adoration of all the main heroines among other aspiring elementalists. Appearance In his younger days, he was considerably shorter apparently only reaching Restia's height. By the time he became Ren Ashbell, his hair had grown long after escaping the Instructional School. Apparently, in female clothing, no one would even suspect he was male; Greyworth took exceptional notice of this, mistaking him for a girl when they first met and even proceeding to disguise "him" further as her maid for a time, during which his already long hair was managed by Greyworth herself. When he became Ren Ashbell at age 13, he had gorgeous long black hair which extended down to his hips, mysterious dark eyes, and a dignified lovely face. He stood roughly at Restia's height (having not grown an inch) and dressed in a foreign-styled attire with a large slit inserted at the edge of the pants. Ironically, his "beauty" as Ren Ashbell had also become something of a legend; this was part of his reason for trying to cover up his past as the sheer horror of having men approach him at the dance party after he won the Blade Dance to try and woo "her" is a traumatic memory. In the present time, he has shorter hair and often wears a black leather glove over his left hand to disguise Restia's spirit seal. Initially, he had a gruff appearance due to his travels. After enrolling, he wears a white custom-made Areishia Spirit Academy uniform especially prepared by Greyworth herself (as he is the only male student, there is only one type of this uniform). When he became an impromptu member of the Sylphid Knights, he wears a badge on the collar of his uniform with the image of the Wind Elemental Lord on it. He is now exceptionally tall, especially compared to Restia, who three years ago was his equal in height. Apparently, he can still pass as a girl even after maturing physically as a male. In fact, he managed to sneak right into the Divine Ritual Institute, which only Princess Maidens may enter and walk around without arousing any kind of suspicion whatsoever. Background Kamito's Training as an Assassin Assassination Attempt on the Dusk Witch The Blade Dance Trivia *There are only a few characters in-universe who know about Kamito's secret identity as the Strongest Blade Dancer, Ren Ashbell. They are listed below. **Greyworth Ciel Mais, the person who helped him become Ren Ashbell; Restia, Kamito's contracted spirit at the time. **Fianna Ray Ordesia, accidentally, as a careless mistake by a non-crossdressing Kamito revealed his true identity to her.Volume 2, Prologue **Jio Inzagi, presumably told by Restia.Volume 2, Chapter 2, Part 3 **Velsaria Eva Fahrengart, self-discovered when Kamito used the exact same skill that Ren Ashbell used to defeat her three years ago.Volume 3, Chapter 9, Part 9 **Muir Alenstarl, Lily Flame, and Rubia Elstein, presumably told by Restia. **Sjora Kahn, presumably told by Restia. **Claire Rouge, finds out when Luminaris Saint Leisched tells her the connection between Restia and Ren Ashbell.Volume 9, Chapter 6, Part 3 This is later confirmed by Kamito himself.Volume 10, Chapter 9, Part 8 Later, Claire asks Kamito whether they should reveal his secret to the others but Kamito rejected it, saying that they should wait first plus he doesn't want to dash their dreams of their ideal elementalist actually being a male the whole time.Volume 11, Chapter 6, Part 4 **Reicha Alminas, revealed that Fianna told her so that she could manipulate the scenes of the Blade Dance so that the general public doesn't discover the truth.Volume 11, Chapter 3, Part 2 *Meanwhile, there are a few characters who are close to discovering Kamito's secret but does not yet have enough proof to convince them that he is indeed Ren Ashbell. **Ellis Fahrengart, during Team Scarlet's battle against Velsaria, shocked when her sister seemed to confuse Kamito with Ren Ashbell.Volume 3, Chapter 9, Part 8 *He is ambidextrous, however, likely due to the location of their spirit marks, he always preferred to use the Vorpal Sword with his left hand, and Terminus Est with his right. *The 'Elusion' from «'Aqua Elusion'» comes from the word which means a kind of ninjutsu that is specifically water-based. *Kamito was invited into the Numbers twice. The first time was when he disguised as Ren Ashbell and won the previous «Blade Dance» and the second time is during the latest Blade Dance as himself (Kamito). *Demon King Solomon's «Burial Chamber» has recognized Kamito as the Demon King's legitimate successor. This is confirmed due to the «Demon Slayer» being currently held within the chamber, as well as the chamber appearing at what it designates as the demon king's current base of operations: the academy Kamito currently attends. *Kamito is the second person after Areishia to see Dragon King Bahamut's true form. *Although you see Restia casually plucking feathers from her wings, these feathers have actually been valued as extremely rare in the human world and have been known to fetch a high price among aristocrats. Kamito, however, does not know the true value of these feathers so he just ends up throwing them away. *Kamito has met six completely humanoid sprits so far: Est,Volume 1, Chapter 7, Part 2 Restia, Iseria Seaward, the Water Elemental Lord's incarnation whom they had met on Ragna Ys, Scarlet's true form, Ortlinde, Bahamut, Dracunia's Dragon King, and the Queen of the Demon King City, Iris, and Demon Spirit Vlad Dracul. . Each and every one of them was a top-tier spirit with immense power. *The Absolute Blade Arts required unifying the manipulation of divine power with the attack motion. References }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Team Scarlet Category:Instructional School Assassin Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student Category:Sylphid Knights